


My Little Turn on the Catwalk

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Lust at First Sight, Lust to love, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "His bitterness at this newcomer aside, he was suddenly reminded of just how very gay he was."





	1. Chapter 1

Even more insulting than being usurped by a newcomer model was having to watch that newcomer’s photoshoot. Alfred was still a little rough, so he could use some tips from a seasoned professional, Arthur had been told. What he wanted to say in response was that he could have done the shoot himself and saved the trouble of having to give suggestions to a newcomer, but he was already in trouble with his agency for the egotistical attitude he’d adopted lately.

As he sat in that park, he had to admit that he would have agreed that he would have called a little jaunt in the park below him and refused the shoot, no matter how prestigious the company it was for. He had to behave for a while and then he’d get regular work again, rather than having to pretend he cared about someone else’s career.

He sighed as the photographer fussed and shouted directions at Alfred, who was finally ready to go. He shook his head and turned to see what this newcomer looked like, and froze as a muscular blond in sunglasses, tight jeans and loose button-up emerged.

His bitterness at this newcomer aside, he was suddenly reminded of just how very gay he was.

Someone put on some music for Alfred to move along to, and the shoot began. Alfred did a few poses that were effective if indeed a little rough, but then he opened up the shirt when someone turned on a fan, and Arthur made a noise like he’d been punched in the stomach. Someone had oiled up Alfred’s chest and abs and they were…not unpleasant. Especially not when they caught the sunlight as Alfred moved to the music. No, they were not unpleasant at all.

The photographer shouted some directions at Alfred, prompting him to remove the sunglasses and reveal piercing blue eyes that made Arthur’s heart stop for a split second. The final nail in the coffin was when Alfred turned just so, showing off a truly magnificent ass that was accentuated perfectly in those jeans.

If Alfred was told to pull off those jeans, Arthur wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from ripping off his own shirt and shouting “do me” at Alfred.

Thankfully he wasn’t, but Arthur clutched at the armrests of his chair until the shoot was done and all the blood thankfully left the two areas it had been pooling in.

Alfred slipped on a pair of glasses and came over to him, grinning and still shirtless, and Arthur thought he was going to die as somehow Alfred was all the more attractive even with glasses on. It was entirely unfair.

“You’re Arthur Kirkland, right? It’s great to meet you! Hopefully you can give me some good pointers, since I’m still really new to this!”

Arthur cleared his throat and gestured vaguely in acknowledgement. “Ah, yes. I’ve been doing this a while. I hope I can be of some help to you.”

Alfred beamed, making Arthur feel again like he’d been punched in the stomach. “I never thought I’d get into this, but now I don’t have to worry about being a starving student while I finish my physics doctorate, so I can’t complain, huh? Ha ha!”

Arthur supposed he should have been even more bitter that Alfred was also intelligent and good-natured on top of being gorgeous, but he was honestly more distracted by the fact that Alfred’s abs were still oily and glistening and entirely lickable.

He was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

If he hadn’t (gleefully) watched Alfred change, Arthur wouldn’t have believed that the slovenly man sitting in front of him was the same sculpted Adonis who had the starring and sole role in Arthur’s fantasies as of late.

Still, although his loose hoodie and baggy cargo shorts did nothing to show off Alfred’s delicious body, his face was as handsome and charming as ever, and every time he directed a brilliant smile Arthur’s way, Arthur’s heart constricted with a feeling that he knew wasn’t just lust.

When Alfred had stopped him after a photoshoot and asked him if he wanted to go somewhere, Arthur had assumed it would be like other such propositions he’d received from others and they’d sneak off to have sex. Arthur had very quickly agreed, already dreamily imagining which of his fantasies he would act on and what he wanted Alfred to do to him and vice versa.

He supposed he should have known that someone like Alfred actually meant it in the most innocent way possible and that “going somewhere” meant lunch at McDonald’s. Which meant that Arthur picked at his lunch while he watched Alfred shovel fries and a hamburger in his mouth in between slurping on a large milkshake. It was disgusting, but, in a way, it was a relief to know that Alfred, who seemed to have everything going for him, was a bit of a slob.

It did nothing to quell his considerable lust, but at least he could consider Alfred less of a god and more of a human after seeing him eat his lunch.

“So how do you think I’m doing?”

Arthur snapped out of his reverie at Alfred’s question, and he couldn’t help curling his lip a bit at the fact that Alfred was talking with his mouth full. He waved a hand in a vague gesture and turned away so he wouldn’t have to see the chewed up bits of Alfred’s burger.

“You have a natural, down-to-earth quality about you. It’s surprisingly charming. Your movements are just a little stiff and forced at times. You need to think less about what you think you should be doing and more about showing off how effortlessly sexy you are when you get it right.”

He might have had more to say, but he was irritated and horny, having expected sex and gotten McDonald’s instead. Alfred let out a small laugh, which made Arthur turn to look at him again. His face was a little pink and he had a lopsided grin on his face.

“Ha ha, it’s kind of a relief to hear that _you_ think I’m sexy.”

He wasn’t sure why, but Arthur’s cheeks immediately flared at that comment and he made useless sounds for several excruciating seconds before he finally snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat. What in the world was wrong with him?

Alfred, meanwhile, continued to look utterly and infuriatingly charming with his shy smile, and he scratched at the back of his head.

“God, you’re usually so hot I feel like I can’t compare to you, but right now you look so cute I can’t help but want to…”

As he trailed off, he got up and slid over to Arthur’s side of the booth, where he gently cupped Arthur’s jaw and turned his head. Arthur’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and they snapped shut as Alfred kissed him. It was soft and sweet, and Arthur was slightly alarmed to find that he didn’t just want Alfred to shove him down onto the seat and take him right there, in public or not, but that he wanted the sweet kiss to last.

It didn’t, of course, and his eyes opened slowly as Alfred pulled away. Alfred looked even more bashful than before, which made Arthur’s heart flutter. As Alfred stuttered out an apology for being so forward, Arthur’s chest continued to swell, which made him realize with some horror what exactly was going on.

He really was in serious trouble.


End file.
